in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunt Dahl
|title1 = Status|other1 = Alive|image = File: huntDahl.png|age = 16|nationality = Unknown, futuristic location|hometown = Unknown, futuristic location|personality = Jokeful, Social, Keen, Crafty|species = Humanoid|goal = Track down 'the signal'|alignment = Good|nemesis = None (as of now)|profession = Bounty Hunter (Unknown, assumed)|major = Unknown|affiliations = LR gang (currently) Unknown Futuristic Organization (currently)|parents = Unknown|stepparents = N/A|siblings = Unknown|stepsiblings = N/A|grandparents = Unknown|spouses = N/A|children = N/A|friends = LR gang (Assumed) Kelvin Degries Piff (Dragon)|enemies = None (as of now)|pets = N/A}} Hunt Dahl, like most other people from the future, has an unknown goal. He joins the group after explaining how he'd found them and known about them, but mostly because they were fighting for a common goal- to get to the end of the rooms (he was tracking a signal). He'd been spying on them after meeting Kelvin and Pea in Crystal Ski Caverns and wiping their memories of that moment. Background''' ''' Trying to bond with the others, he reveals that he'd come from the future and was a humanoid. He explains that humanoids are almost the exact same species as humans, but are just more athletic and/or more intelligent. Personality Almost never down, Hunt is usually joking in bad situations to lighten everyone's moods. He is incredibly easy-going in most stressful situations, and is able to calm the others down. He can be described as a social person, sometimes even approaching other people or blurting to random people just to socialize with them. Also, he's incredibly sentimental, loyal, and caring and will do almost anything to protect close ones. As a side note, he usually tries to bond with anyone on his team so he can learn to trust them. Unfortunately, his sentimental side can sometimes kick in too much, as he'd been angry at Necrodeus for destroying his Troctoyl (his futuristic gun capable of morphing into grappling hooks, guns, and rocket launchers) and gone into a bot-killing rage. Even if he doesn't know people, if they were on his side, he'd usually try to bond with them. For example, he'd managed to start the process of cracking Sacul back into Lucas by knowing what he loved deep inside. Hunt had even given his own prized blade, showing that he cared about teammates and believed none should be left behind. Abilities, Skills, Items * Martial Arts- Hunt, when unarmed, is capable of defending himself with just his hands. Although not a master, he can use a dagger and/or just fist-fight if forced to (or as a last resort). Although, he only does so when necessary as he claims it's a 'waste of breath'. * Weaponry- Hunt can identify and use almost any kind of weapon. Also, because he's so crafty, he can use his surroundings to make a weapon, which is why he doesn't usually use martial arts to fight if he can make his own weapons. Before the rooms, he'd preferred using his Troctoyl (or other guns), but upon its destruction, he got used to using blades. Hunt now prefers to use blades. * Teaching/Socializing- Because he's so easy-going and easy to talk to, he can get along with almost anyone. His joking mood makes it even better, and it's easy for him to teach due to his lessons being 'fun'. * Hunting/Tracking- Hunt's experience alone makes him capable of both working alone and with a team. Although, his time alone helped develop his hunting and tracking skills. He can find people, or animals, by following certain clues they'd left behind. Also, his special futuristic radar helps him identify where technological things are (robots, machines, devices, etc.). * Flaming Blade- In Mass Attack, ROCKFLAME gives him this blade to fight due to his lack of weapons. It can be treated as a normal sword, but it has the added ability of being able to turn the metal blade part of the sword into pure fire. This ability has come in handy multiple times, but is sometimes rendered useless when fighting someone hypnotized as it is much more dangerous and it may risk hurting the person. The ability also allows the sword to act as a torch. * Radar- The only use of this radar is to track down any technological objects (such as robots, machines, devices, etc.). Although simple, its proven itself to be a useful tool as it helped Hunt track down the group whenever he got lost or separated. * Dart Gun- A simple dart launcher he'd acquired from 574lk3r. * Freezing Icicle- He'd given one to Jelo; he'd originally had two. These icicles were found in Crystal Ski Caverns, and can be used to freeze anyone or anything it's cracked on. For example, throwing it at a pig would make it break and freeze the pig. If it doesn't break, the object doesn't freeze. Lost/Destroyed * Troctyl- This was a gun Hunt had possessed before it was destroyed by Necrodeus in Mass Attack. It could morph into a grappling hook, gun, or rocket launcher. In a Locked Room series Category:Males Category:Owned by DJayKn1ght Category:Alive Category:Intelligent